


解药（巍澜)

by shanweishenyugui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanweishenyugui/pseuds/shanweishenyugui





	解药（巍澜)

“沈巍……”

赵云澜突然伸手抱住了面前的人，主动吻上了他的嘴唇，因为药的原因，更加的妩媚主动，手抚上沈巍温暖的胸膛，嘴唇里搅动着沈巍柔软的舌，下身一波又一波的情潮冲击着他，不够，不够，他想要更多，他想着。

“嗯……”

沈巍突然挣扎着想要推开他，可是赵云澜紧紧地抱住了他，用唇舌缠住了他，肆意地吸允裹卷，让津液在彼此间流窜。

“云澜……不可以……云澜…你这样我会控制不住的........”

“那就不要控制.......”

沈巍的衣裳被撩起，赵云澜温热的掌心轻抚着沈巍身体，沈巍感觉自己的身体开始渐渐发烫，想要更加用力地被爱抚，想要面前的这个人。

“嗯啊………小巍...唔....…”

不知道什么时候，赵云澜竟然被沈巍抱到了沙发上，沈巍压在他的身上，正用火热的吻撩拨着他的胸口。

“嗯……”

舌尖慢慢滑下，落到了敏感的乳头上，粉嫩的乳头早已硬了起来，沈巍轻轻一舔，它就微微一颤，似乎涨得更厉害了。

“嗯……不要这样舔……”  
为什么不要，是你先招惹我的嗯？”

沈巍的手慢慢滑下，落到赵云澜身下凸起的地方，隔着裤子，突然握住了那勃发的欲望。

“嗯……小巍...啊..慢点..”

手上一滞，沈巍看向赵云澜的脸，沾染了诱人的情欲，无一不在诱惑他。沈巍脸色一暗，伸手去解赵云澜的皮带，赵云澜条件反射的伸手阻止，却被他将双手按置头顶，然后一只手伸进了他的裤子里。

“嗯啊……不要…哈…”

性器被沈巍握在手中，以一种男人都熟知的方式开始上下快速地动作，赵云澜的身体不由起弓起，咬着嘴唇，压抑住即将脱口而出的低吟。

“不要咬嘴唇，叫出来，乖，我的云澜..”

嘴唇再次被吻住，沈巍这一次用一种极尽缠绵的方式，在吻着他，可是他手上的动作却越来越激烈。

“嗯啊……”

呻吟从唇间溢出，赵云澜不可置信地睁大了眼睛，这是自己的声音嘛？

“嗯……不行了……”

快感一直冲到了脚尖，赵云澜蜷缩起身体，射了，他竟然在沈巍的手中射了。  
高潮的余韵持续了一会儿，当他睁开眼睛的时候，看到沈巍竟然在舔舐自己的手心。沈巍压下身去，赵云澜就迫不及待地迎了上来，唇瓣相碰，舌尖就主动地伸了进来，这样的赵云澜，沈巍怎么抵抗的了，紧紧地抱住他，在他的口中肆意地纠缠裹卷。

“嗯……”

吻慢慢地滑下，落到他的胸口处，因为药力的关系，那殷红的乳投已经硬了起来，正颤颤巍巍地等待着人去采撷，沈巍当然毫不客气地低头含住。

“嗯……不可以……”

“骗子，你的身体明明是喜欢的。”

先是含住用舌尖上下跳动，然后牙齿咬住那小小的乳头，向外一扯，身下的人儿完全不能自已。赵云澜在自己身下摆出这样一副承欢的姿态，沈巍完全就要被他搞疯掉了。

沈巍像是虔诚的教徒一般，将赵云澜全身稳了个遍，连脚趾和大腿内侧都没有放过，沈巍伏在赵云澜的双腿间，舌尖在大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤上舔过，赵云澜抓紧了他的头发，全身不由地弓起。

身体弓起的时候，露出了身下那诱人的菊穴，那里早已分泌出了黏腻的体液，没有任何的爱抚，竟然就已经饥饿地一张一合的了。

“真是该死的诱人。”

不知道他们到底给赵云澜吃了什么，但是不可否认这样的赵云澜对于沈巍来说，确实是一件难得的礼物。

“云澜，你这里都翘起来了，想要我握住它嘛？”

伸手轻轻地一弹，赵云澜的双腿不由地抬起勾住了沈巍的脖子，“快点，抱我…操我…”

所有的理智被快感所取代，当赵云澜那诱人的求欢呻吟吐出口时，沈巍差一点就难以自抑了，他握住赵云澜高高翘起的性器，没有动几下，那粉色可爱的顶端，就喷射出白色的精.液。

“舒服吗....云澜...”

还在高潮余韵中的人儿，双眸失去了焦距，只能大口地喘息，沈巍却已往下进攻，将他的双腿拉起，折至胸前，沾了精...液的手指温柔地安抚着双臀间殷红的一点。

“嗯呜……”

一个手指侵入，赵云澜的身体不由地抬起，完全就是诱人的妖精。

很快地做了扩张，两个人都已经到达了极限，沈巍很快地脱掉自己的衣服，将那硬到不行的性器对准了诱人的菊穴。

“宝贝，我要进来了。”

床榻之上，肢体交缠。

“嗯啊……不行了……”

赵云澜的双腿紧紧地勾住沈巍的腰，身下唯一可容纳他的地方，正被那火热的肉棒疯狂地进攻着。

“唔……太快了……嗯啊……”

撞击的啪啪声，还有抽插带出的噗嗤声，沈巍像是完全失控了一般不停的撞击着，妖艳的人儿骑在沈巍的身上，像一匹放浪的野马，疯狂地摆动着腰肢，殷红的唇瓣微张着，冷冽的脸庞因为欲望，变得红艳动人。

“再深一点……好舒服…啊…”

低头可以清晰地看到两个连接的地方，那紫黑色的粗大性器，在那红肿的穴口进出，那闪着淫靡光芒的小穴，仿佛被撑到了极致，突然全部拔出，再快速地坐下，那小小的菊穴，竟然能吞下这样的庞然大物。

“嗯啊……好大……小巍...唔...你的肉棒好大……”

赵云澜的双眸明明是被一片朦胧，可是，他却这样清楚地叫出他的名字，沈巍完全被他迷住了，他突然张嘴含住赵云澜已经被玩弄得肿胀不堪的乳头。  
再次用力地吸允着，用牙齿咬下，向外重重地一扯，赵云澜颤抖地更加厉害，含住肉棒的小穴也吸得更紧。

“云澜——”

沈巍完全爆发了，他按住赵云澜的腰，大力地摆动腰肢，向上那样用力地顶入他的身体，一时间霪水乱溅。

“嗯啊……我要射了……”

赵云澜的身体完全被沈巍掌握住，身下还在被进攻着，他身体突然一身痉挛，不由地仰起头，白色的精液喷涌而出。

噗嗤噗嗤的声音回荡在四周，高潮的一刹，他的头微微扬着，口水从嘴角流下，身体的曲线，动人心魄。

“云澜....云澜……”

胯上的人儿继续浪叫着，继续被自己疯狂地干着，黑暗的屋子里，满是自己和赵云澜做爱的声音。

“嗯…沈巍..宝贝……我不行了……”为那翻天覆地的快感，赵云澜咬住了沈巍的肩膀，身体一阵阵抽搐之后，两个人的腹部更加湿润了。

沈巍只感觉到包裹住自己的嫩肉，颤抖着吸紧，像是要把自己吸进去了一样，更加用力地抽插。

“啊啊啊……”

滚烫的精.液喷涌而出，被浸润的肠壁紧紧地吸住带给自己快乐的肉棒，像是就该这么被填满，被狠狠地占有一样。

“真不是一般地淫穴，都已经红肿了，还那么会吃……”

因为药力，已经射过两次的赵云澜，身下的欲望很快又站了起来，他全身无力地喘息着，又忍不住在沈巍身上磨蹭。

“嗯……痒……”

刚刚才被那样折腾过的菊穴，竟然又开始瘙痒不已，还不够，还要他再来填满，被他狠狠地爱。

“你是准备榨干我是不是？”

用力地在赵云澜挺翘的臀部上打了两下，沈巍突然转身躺下，然后将赵云澜抱起，坐在自己的身上。

“想要的话就自己弄硬它，然后坐上去。”

此时的赵云澜，双眼迷离，他看着沈巍，竟然一瞬间露出了委屈的样子，沈巍瞬间败下阵来，这样的赵云澜，他根本没有任何抵抗力。

“不准掉眼泪，现在，伸手握住它。”  
/  
拿着赵云澜的手，去握住自己的性器，开始上下滑动，“就是这样……唔云澜……下面也要摸摸……”

看着慢慢站起来的性器，赵云澜竟然来了兴致，两只手一起握住那硕大的性器，一边动，一边低下身去，竟然用舌尖舔了舔那艳红的顶端。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯啊……该死的，谁教你这样做的？”

那火热的舌尖专门在顶端的小孔处舔舐，终于，顶端冒出了白色的黏液。

赵云澜的身体也越来越热，他难耐地坐在沈巍的腿上扭动，可是表面上的摩擦，只是让菊穴里面更热。

“好了，现在坐上来吧。”

这样被赵云澜用手和嘴巴安慰，是沈巍连做梦都不敢想的，可是现在他就这么做了，而且还这样一副欲求不满的媚态。

“好，现在扶住它，对准你饥饿的淫穴坐下去。”

赵云澜按照沈巍说的，直起身子，就要坐下去，可是顶端总是滑掉，根本就插不进去。

“呜呜……进不去……”

“笨，你要像这样，用手扶住，然后用力坐下去。”

“嗯啊……”  
沈巍扶住赵云澜的腰，同时向上一顶，就将欲望再次送进了那销魂之地。

“嗯……好大…嗯…”

“嗯……不要那样舔……”

赵云澜的双手被压在床头，一只脚被沈巍抬起吊着臂弯，只剩下一条腿因为刺激不由地勾起，“唔......沈巍...你卑鄙....嗯啊……”这个时候赵云澜的头脑已经清醒了一些，知道自己身上的是沈巍也来了兴致想要调戏他一下。

“卑鄙的人到底是谁，是谁爬到我床上来诱惑我的嗯.......”说完又是一个深顶

“我....哈....我是被人下药了，那.....嗯....那你也不能乘人之危啊....嗯...……”沈巍本来握住赵云澜脚的手突然放掉，沈巍全身赤裸地停在赵云澜的双腿间，居高临下地看着他，明明双眸就像燃烧着一把火，却还故意装作扫兴地说道：“这样啊？那是我帮忙错了？那就算了。”

这么关键的时候停下来，沈巍你根本就是故意的，赵云澜有些难耐地扭捏着身体，那种箭在弦上，眼看就要发射却突然卡住了的感觉，实在是太难耐了。

咬着嘴唇，瞪着面前的人，沈巍突然低下身来吻住他的唇瓣。

“这么欲求不满地看着我，想要嘛？想要的话就说出来，我就帮你释放。”

舌尖灵活地从赵云澜的嘴里滑出，再慢慢顺着喉结，胸口，肚脐滑下，最后停在那挺立的玉茎之上。

“要我舔它嘛？”

好想，好想他含住。

赵云澜完全陷入了情欲的漩涡，看着那妖艳欲滴的红唇，好想进入那温暖的口腔，被他紧紧地包裹住。

“我要……”

一挺腰，赵云澜将肿胀的性器挺入了沈巍的口中，然后开始摆动腰肢进出，“好舒服……舔顶端那里……小巍……”

看着身下人儿那么动情的模样，沈巍当然也不再为难他，含住那玉茎，上下吞吐，舌尖打着转从上到下地爱抚挑逗。

“嗯啊……我不行了……”

赵云澜身体不由地停止弓起，白色的精.液喷涌而出，沈巍适时地放开，精液喷射在两人之间。

“该死的，你还敢说不是故意勾引我...”

沈巍看着赵云澜高潮中的模样，身下的性器更是肿胀到不行，他双眼猩红地将手穿过赵云澜腰肢将他仰躺的身体来了个180度大翻转，将他换成了趴着的体位。

“云澜....”赵云澜四肢着床的反身趴在床上，将自己挺翘光滑的臀部对准了沈巍，沈巍更是一时心猿意马，低下身子用舌头在那诱人的臀瓣上来来回回爱抚了一番，然后舌尖滑过那令自己消魂欲死的花心

“嗯啊……不要……”

赵云澜完全摊在了沈巍上，纤细的腰肢被沈巍握住，快速进攻时，双脚几乎腾空，干到现在沈巍就一直没有放过他。

“嗯…云澜…不准咬那么紧。”

啪一声，白皙的臀部立刻留下一片红色的痕迹，只是，被紧紧包覆住自己的秘穴竟然又是一紧，沈巍适时拔出，才没有被这么快就给压榨出来了。

“沈巍，进去……嗯啊！”

突然一个快速地挺入，赵云澜浑身颤抖着抓住床杆，翘着臀部，那已经被插得娇艳欲滴的秘穴正以一种缓慢的速度吞吐着那狰狞的欲望。

这样一种厮磨的方式，已经持续了快半个小时，根本就是折磨人，敏感至极的秘穴，早就瘙痒难耐，想要被猛烈地进攻，想要被疯狂地贯穿。

“该死的，身体竟然这么敏感。沈巍突然伸手拉起赵云澜，欲望从后面再次进入他的身体的同时，让他转过头来，吻上他。

“这么银荡的身体，只有我可以碰知道吗？”

“小巍……嗯..等等...不要...停下……”

突然的加快攻击，赵云澜蹦着脚尖，身体不由向后挺，他本来想说“快停下来”，可是身后的人似乎理解错了意思，完全开始兽化似的进攻，进出的水声，撞击的声音，在这寂静的夜，格外清晰。

“嗯啊……我不行了……”

身体一阵痉挛，这是这几次射，赵云澜已经不记得了，反正这一次当他忍不住射的时候，沈巍也在他身体里面释放了。

最后，他双眼朦胧地瘫软在沈巍身上，沈巍将他拦腰抱起，帮他把身体洗干净后，两个人睡到干净的床上。

赤裸的身体紧紧相依，沈巍咬住赵云澜的耳朵轻声说道：“说你爱我，你只要我…”  
这是刚刚两人在莋爱时，沈巍就逼迫赵云澜说的话，可是现在在这种清醒的状态下，要说这样的话，赵云澜咬住嘴唇，心里一阵阵火热。

“云澜，我爱你，我想再听一次，你也爱我。”

“我爱你，沈巍。”


End file.
